In the related art, there exists a remote monitoring system in which multiple air conditioning facilities installed in various buildings (hereinafter designated air conditioning facilities) are connected to a remotely installed information collecting center. This building air conditioning remote management system is a system in which a business that operates the information collecting center provides various services to the owner of a building equipped with air conditioning facilities having a predetermined external communication function, or to users of the air conditioning facilities.
The building air conditioning remote management system is made up of a server computer in the information collecting center, and facility management devices of the multiple air conditioning facilities that periodically transmit predetermined data to the server computer. For such a remote monitoring system, there is proposed a facility monitoring system and a facility information management device in which, if a failure such as a transmission failure that impedes the facilities occurs, for example, a supervisor that monitors the facilities is able to quickly report the failure to the building owner or the users of the air conditioning facilities (see Patent Literature 1).